Harrison
Harrison is the antihero of the 1982 Australian film The Man from Snowy River, and the 1988 Disney sequel Return to Snowy River. Appearances ''The Man from Snowy River'' After Jim's father's death, he gets a job on a farm owned by Harrison on a recommendation. Harrison organizes a round-up of his cattle, but Jim is not allowed to go. While the others are gone, Harrison's daughter Jessica asks Jim to help her break in a prize colt. The mob appears again, and Jim unsuccessfully gives chase to the valuable horse. When Harrison returns, he sends Jim to bring back 20 strays. Later, Harrison learns of Jim's actions and tells Jessica that Jim will be fired and that she will be sent to a women's college. Impulsively, she rides off into the mountains where she is caught in a storm. Jim finds Jessica's horse and rescues her. She tells him that he's going to be fired, but he still leaves to return the cattle. Jessica is surprised at meeting Spur, whom she had never been told about. She is also confused when Spur mistakes her for her dead mother and refuses to tell her anything about his past. After returning, Jessica learns that Spur and Harrison both fell in love with her mother, Matilda. Matilda declared that the first to make his fortune would be her husband. Spur went looking for gold, while Harrison bet his life savings on a horse race. Harrison became rich overnight when the horse he bet on won. Having made his fortune, Harrison wed Matilda, but she died while delivering Jessica. Harrison is grateful to Jim for returning his daughter, but he becomes angry when Jim says he loves her. As Jim leaves, a prized colt is let loose by a farmhand named Curly in the hope that Jim will be blamed. Meanwhile, Harrison offers a reward of $100, attracting riders and fortune-hunters from every station in the area. Clancy does eventually show, accompanied by Jim, whom Harrison finally allows to join the hunt. Several riders have accidents in pursuit and even Clancy is unable to contain the Brumby mob. The riders give up when the mob descends a seemingly impassable grade. However, Jim goes forward and returns the horses to Harrison's farm. Harrison offers him the reward but he refuses. ''Return to Snowy River'' Jim returns to his hometown of Snowy River to be with Harrison's daughter, Jessica. However, Harrison steadfastly opposes their relationship, preferring Alistair Patton, an egotistical banker's son, as a potential suitor. As he realizes Jessica's affections remain for Jim, and that she doesn't "give a damn" about him, Alistair jealously and maliciously recruits a gang to steal Jim's horses. Harrison has relented during this time, and he eventually joins with Jim and his friends to hunt down Alistair and his gang. After Jim gets and wins his man-on-man duel with Alistair, Harrison gives his final approval for Jessica and Jim to marry. Category:Return to Snowy River characters Category:Parents Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Spouses Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Live-action characters